1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating cardiovascular conditions such as calcific aortic valve stenosis. For example, this document provides methods and materials for using soluble guanylate cyclase (sGC) agonists (e.g., oxidized or non-oxidized sGC agonists) or a combination of sGC agonists and cGMP-specific phosphodiesterase 5A (PDE5A) inhibitors to reduce calcification of heart valves and/or vessels or to slow progression of aortic sclerosis to calcific aortic valve stenosis.
2. Background Information
Calcific aortic valve stenosis is a disease where the opening of the aortic valve is narrowed. The symptoms of calcific aortic valve stenosis vary depending on the degree of valve stenosis. Patients with mild to moderate calcific aortic valve stenosis may lack symptoms as symptoms typically appear in those patients with severe calcific aortic valve stenosis. Symptoms can include progressive shortness of breath on exertion, syncope, chest pain, and sudden death.